Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus, a measurement method, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a contact measurement apparatus that measures the shape of a surface to be measured out of a lens, a mirror, or the like while bringing the leading edge portion of a probe into contact with the surface to be measured. The contact measurement apparatus can measure the shape of the surface to be measured by scanning the probe relative to the surface to be measured in a state in which the leading edge portion of the probe and the surface to be measured are in contact.
Such a contact measurement apparatus scans the probe in the state in which the leading edge portion of the probe is in contact with the surface to be measured. For this reason, the leading edge portion of the probe may abrade as the probe is scanned, resulting in a measurement error. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-269649, a method in which a measurement error caused by abrasion of the leading edge portion of a probe is obtained in advance using a reference work, and the measurement result of the shape of a surface to be measured is corrected using the measurement error obtained using the reference work as a correction value is proposed.
Since the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-269649 obtains the correction value to be used to correct the measurement result of the shape of a surface to be measured using a reference work, the step of correcting the measurement result can be cumbersome.